The Promise
by SparkDreams
Summary: My entry for SSG3's songfic contest! :)


_Hi guys! This is my contest entry to Super Serious Gal 3's songfic contest! And I just looove a good songfic! I chose the song The Promise by In This Moment because I love it so much and Maria Brink is literally the coolest person ever. So listen to it as you read! Yay! Enjoy :)_

* * *

I was going to do it. My bags were packed, I had the ticket. This wasn't like the other times, no. I'd planned this, down to the very last detail. What I would wear, what I would say, when it would happen. But you knew. Like you always do.

I reached the end of the hall and there you were, standing by the door, waiting for me. You didn't notice me at first, you were looking at the pictures. You held the frame I made out of seashells lightly in your hand, I remember how you laughed at me when you came home to see it. How childish I was, how things must be so pleasant in my simple little mind. Red hot, as always, I had jumped up and slapped you, an angry scarlet mark glowing on your cheek. Before I could do more you laid your hand on my neck. _There's no need for pretty things when I have you._

I took a step closer, you rose your head to meet my gaze. My breath caught in my throat, I saw the sadness in those deep blue eyes. The eyes that I loved so much, that I had spent hours lost within. The world seemed to fade, it was just you and me. What it should always be. Just one look and I almost turned right back around. Right back into your arms. And oh, how I wanted to.

We met in the winter of my life. I was frozen and you were like warm summer rain. A hurricane. A tidal wave that I couldn't escape from. I had never met anyone like you, everything you did was unexpected. When I thought I had you figured out, suddenly you seemed to change your mind about everything. I kept you on your toes, too. You were always so curious, trying to drag out every piece of me, putting together the puzzle that I kept rearranging. And you would run your fingers through my hair, you said it reminded you of golden silk. I said you were full of it. But you loved me, and you could never know what it was that you did to me. Together, we were unstoppable. We were beautiful.

We were toxic.

Every time you came home, stumbling in the dark at four in the morning and smelling like lies, I would be waiting. Patiently, with a glass of red wine that matched my skintight dress and carefully painted nails that I used to rip your heart right out of your chest. I was no stranger to the game, but neither were you. And it was never enough.

You would think that one of us would break, shatter from the weight that crashed down on us. The cloud of deceit, of fury, of pain that constantly hung over our heads. We were dark and light, fire and ice.

Love and hate.

It's funny how you can hate someone down to your very core yet love them so much it hurts. A twist of fate that makes it that much more unbearable. My head is screaming at me, everything you've put me through, it makes me sick. I know you feel the same. I can see it when you think I'm not looking. The way you smile at me then turn and rub your forehead with a look of complete heartache. A look I know so well.

"I just can't take what you're doing to me." The words finally spill from my lips. My heart went to frost and your eyes turned to embers as you threw the frame across the room. It smashed against the wall, falling to pieces on the floor.

We were shouting and raging. I can't even remember what we were saying, it's not important now. We left the room a wreck. Glass shattered everywhere, the coffee table lies broken on its side, there's a hole punched through the wall. My scraped hand and bruised knuckles tell me it was me.

I had thrown open the door, I was about to run. Then you grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. You pressed me against you and leaned your face on the top of my head. _Golden silk, _you whispered. And it was all over. I wrapped my arms around you and held you tighter. I screamed into your chest as the tears streamed down my face. I didn't want this. I know how this will end. It's the same every single time. I'm dangerous for you, just like you are to me. I want all of my love for you to disappear, everything I ever felt for you to be forgotten. I just want to hate you.

Yet here I am, because I love you and we promised.

My promises are lies.

I promise I will hurt you.

* * *

_Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it!_


End file.
